Effect Of A Butcher
by Lja1999
Summary: All I wanted to do was play Andromeda, But now I'm in the Mass Effect Universe, Starting 10 years before Eden Prime I needed to find away to get Shepard's Attention, Of course I knew how to get the Lioness Of Elysiums Attention. Saren Here I Come.
1. Prologue

Effect Of A Butcher

Hello all those that have decided to read this, My new story. This is a OC Story based in the Mass Effect Universe but done in the style of a SI. First I own nothing otherwise I'd be a very rich man and not working two jobs. Also the OC is in no way based on me, I just wished to try my hand at this style of story.

~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~

I still remember how this all started, How I ended up here. I was so naïve back then, so weak. I'm not even the same person anymore, my old name forgot to memory only the name I gave myself, Only the name of The Butcher Of Torfan remains. Shepard is Female in this story, and for general reference I do describe the OC but Default Mshepard is the general look of him.

~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~

10 years ago

It was March 23rd 2017, I had waited 5 years for this day. Mass Effect Andromeda was released. I'm 19 years old and a Royal Marine. I'd joined up when I was 16, and had been lucky as all hell when my leave lined so I could have a few days to play it. I'd left my family behind, and despite the fact I considered myself good-looking, at 6ft 5 210lbs of muscle, My dark brown hair cropped short and short stubbly beard, there was no girlfriend, no fiancee, no significant other for me to return to, and just a small barely furnished flat. I spent such little amount of time here I never saw the point of decorating it had the basics and that was all I needed. As soon as the clock ticked to midnight I selected the game and started loading it up, I'd put hundreds of hours in to the franchise playing through multiple times, changing class, gender and even the type of character each time. My last playthrough had been just the default femshep. After it was essentially confirmed that in Bioware's opinion that she was the true Shepard, I wanted one last run. I was drawn out of my reminsicing by the Tv flashing a bright green, Once, then again, and again. Rapidly growing faster and more frequent. At first I just assumed it was a glitch before I noticed it, there in the center of the screen a Prothean Beacon. I went to speak but found I couldn't, I went to move but found myself frozen. I could feel panic setting in before a voice called, A voice I heard hundreds Of timebefore. The Voice of the Catalyst.

"You have been gifted a glorious purpose, As I speak your body is dying, your mind failing and I offer you a choice" The childlike voice with a thousand echoes rang through my mind. "My way failed, Shepard's way failed. But now I offer you the chance to help them succeed. Do you accept?"

My mind raced with thoughts of confusion, Of how could this be happening? Is it telling the truth? Am I dying? And I nodded.

"You have made your choice, you will find yourself on Earth, London in the year 2173, Records of your existence will be in place, I will gift you the information to work their technology and I will grant you biotics. What you do from there is your choice, All I require is a name, A new one. For you to succeed your connection to this World, This time must be gone"

"Whitehall, Mason Whitehall" My voice called before I could stop it. Then there was pain. Like a thousand needs in every inch of flesh, Like electricity pouring through my veins, I cried out in pain and then I knew nothing.

~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~EOAB~

And that is the prologue done, quite short as its just an opening Im gonna have a once a week update schedule that Im going to sick to, I have the next 3 chapter's already written in advance.


	2. Chapter 1

Effect Of A Butcher

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Hello, LJA1999 here once more with a new chapter for this story which is becoming my main fanfic for the foreseeable future. With a large amount of chaos in my personal life done, it frees up more time for me to write. I plan to keep a once per month schedule at least, and if I can once per week. As Always, I own nothing just playing in the sandbox.

#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#

London, Earth, 2173.

The Catalyst had at least been accurate in where it sent me, or at least it seemed to have been. With the large metallic buildings dominating what was once my home, the ever-memorable Big Ben looming in the distance. This was London alright. I was shocked to say the least whilst I had gone along with it, I more expected to die than wind up in the world of my dreams. Hell, maybe I am dead and this is my after-life or maybe I'm just a lucky son of a bitch, well as lucky as one can be with homicidal robots bent on the decimation of all organic life leering at the near future. The Bastard's also been kind enough to give me all my documentation, Passport, I.D paper, Medical History, even school grades. But I was left with an Issue, I had knowledge of how everything worked, not expertly but enough to survive but I have no money, no home, and no food.

London had been a big place in my time but now it was huge, Skycars flying about at various heights, people walking along crowding the streets. It was loud as well especially with the occasional ship coming in to land at Stanstead Spaceport, Jesus I hope that is less chaotic than it was for me. The first time a ship flew in I couldn't help but gawk, earning myself some strange looks from the passers-by. When one guy shouted if it's the first time I'd seen a spaceship or something it took all my effort to not reply yes. However, this London was better in one major aspect. It didn't take 3 hours to cross the city, the public transport was all free and organized better than back home. So, with little difficulty I found myself sitting outside of the large Office Building, covered in Blue and gold paint, contrasting strangely with the silver and brick work of the building itself. The System Alliance Military Recruitment Centre. I was taking a gamble here. I know I have ten years with which to get myself noticed enough to end up on Shephard's team. Hell, I don't even know what Shepard, it will be. MShep! Or FShep!, Spacer, Earthborn, Colonist. But I can't worry about that now, all I know is I need to be on that ship. And I'd spent the last 3 years a soldier, so it was only fitting I re-enlist now. I also couldn't think of a better way to end up on the Normandy, I could spend the next 10 years making myself through the ranks, and make sure I was at the Citadel for Shepards arrival post-Eden Prime.

So that's what led me back to basic, they gone other my paperwork, done medicals and phycological examinations all the while allowing me to stay on a floor with other signees. My made-up grades where fit, and the physical was easy enough, I'd been doing similar for the last 3 years. They knew I was good, so I was quickly set up and shipped out to Vancouver. Training was 6 months before you'd be put with your squad and division, then another 6 months of training with them before you were handed over to a fleet and given your first duties. The first six months were easy and quickly fell in to routine, eat, shower, train, eat, train, eat, train, sleep, repeat. Every day, we'd get Sundays to relax and recover and most took this to go and hangout but not me. I threw myself in to the training and I trained harder, using heatsinks for weapons had changed everything I knew about weaponry so had thrown me through a loop, when I had finally got used to it, I then spent my spare time practising my biotics, I'd been lucky they hadn't noticed them in the examination and I had no implant but was still able to control my implants, but that forced me to keep that talent a secret. That in turn led to me getting a lot better and sneaking around and very quickly I found myself picking up sniper's and becoming the stealthiest of the new recruits. I didn't make any friends however. Most of them saw a new guy that was better than them, the fact I was always quiet and determined must have made it seem like I was some kind of aloof asshole, and hell I kinda was, all I wanted to do was ensure I was ready for the reapers. At one point I thought about grabbing a pistol and a one-way ticket to the Citadel and just waiting for Saren to show up. But I didn't know how that would affect things, I didn't even know how me being here would affect things and at the end of the day better the enemy you know than the one you don't. At the end of the first 6 months I was given to unit 346 for further training alongside 10 other recruits', it was here we were given a specialist training and it was here I became an Infiltrator. It was also here where I made my dumbest move. I'd noticed one of the other recruits sneaking off and leaving reports for someone, it didn't take long for me to figure out who, I only wish I'd thought more about what I was going to do, so I would have done anything other than what I did, the next report he left I wrote one of my own. I see you Jack. Just them four words, I knew dear old TIM would get my meaning, and I knew I was going to either end up with a bullet in my skull, or another way in to the Normandy, be it a more distasteful route, it was also ensuring I had an opening for when Shepard goes dead for 2 years. 2 weeks later I had my reply, the squirrelly little guy, Shane Brigg's and Cerberus mole, came up to me with a message from my mom. Of Course, I knew it was fake my mom had been dead for 200 years at this point. It was TIM, the message was well hidden, to anyone reading it'd seem like a normal message from home, but knowing TIMs MO I was able to piece it together, He wondered how I knew who I was, that I'd intrigued him and that they'd be keeping an eye on me. Everything I wanted. The last few months went by in a flash, My Time in the Marines had done me well, and I left training heading to my first posting, as Corporal Whitehall, I'd known the Alliance always gave one man of each new unit a higher rank and so I'd got lucky on it being me. Now, I was on my way to a place I'd heard about, and potentially my first run-in with Shepard, I was headed to Elysium.

#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#EOAB#

I hope you enjoyed this first proper chapter of this story, again a little short but this was just the nitty gritty before we get in to the meat of the story, Now the question is would people like a proper fleshed out version of how the next 9 years go, or similar to this chapter with just the major points discussed, or skipping to Eden Prime and flash-backs for important details. Thanks for reading and until next time, LJA1999 out,

-End Of Line-


	3. Chapter 3

I am Incredibly sorry to all, but this is not an update, and is more sadly a notice to all that as of today I will no longer continue any of the sorry I have done, In regards to Lightning Strikes twice, Effect of a butcher and more importantly Dark Star and It's sequel Nova's rebirth which I know is the reason most if not all of you have found me. This has been a hard choice to make but after many weeks of trying to write anything for them storys and coming up with nothing I have been forced to accept that I am unable to finish them. If someone would like to take them and continue or rewrite them I would be more than happy to assist and give details of my plans with each,

Thank you for reading them, and I hope to see you once I regain the grove and begin writing once more, with most likely a new story.

Lja1999 signing off...

\- End Of Line -


End file.
